Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to telecommunications, and in particular, to methods and systems for web and call processing.
Description of the Related Art
Thirty years ago the predominant form of remote interactive communications was over the Public Switched Telecommunications Network. Remote communications has evolved dramatically since. Now individuals often communicate using wireline and wireless phones, email, text messaging, and through web sites.